


四叠半偶像

by AbyssL07



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssL07/pseuds/AbyssL07
Summary: 起因是个黄梗没错，但是这确实是个有内容的故事。连载中，不定期更新。
Kudos: 6





	四叠半偶像

藤丸立香在地下livehouse工作，这算不上是非常好的工作，但对于如今的他来说有稳定的工作就算是件好事了。他对于这种灰色产业算不上不齿，但一旦见得多了倒也觉得这行算不上什么好职业，从某些角度来说他会比他的女性同僚们更安全一些。

毕竟有“那种”趣味的人占少数。

他倒是习惯了这样的日子，练习也好唱跳或者别的也好，不过是个工作而已。现在想要找个有稳定收入的工作倒也不太容易，藤丸的声线稍微中性些，当初他就是因为这点优势被人带来当地下偶像的，唱歌也不至于跑调，但有多爱音乐倒也不见得，毕竟是这种性质的工作——毕竟是工作，总归是不会那么喜欢的。

他或许曾经喜欢过吧，谁知道呢，当初他在轻音社当过键盘手，但因为害羞所以从来都是戴着口罩的，几乎没人能认得出他，更何况他还得戴上假发，口红眼影一样不少的在台上蹦蹦跳跳。他不太喜欢这种符合宅男口味的曲子，但又莫名其妙的干上了这一行，也许是因为想要完全摆脱过去的缘故，一切都应该跟当时反过来才好。

他曾经被询问过是不是性取向异于常人，他想了很久也不知道作何回答，他没真的喜欢过什么人，男性或者女性都好，并不存在这样的人。当然也不排除是因为他接触的人中就不可能有他喜欢的类型也说不定，他觉得他的每一天都在百无聊赖中度过，工作只是工作，他不想抱怨什么，毕竟像同僚那样怨声载道倒也于事无补。

他觉得按部就班不错，这样挺好的，至少没什么损失。

或许他是个胆小鬼也说不定，藤丸从来没有想过这种事情，虽然他总想着不如让自己放松一下，休息一两天也好，但却还是因为时段问题，就算休息也没有什么事情可做。除了睡觉之外，或许吃点好吃的可以满足自己，可惜他的饭点总跟正常饭点对不上号，开在深夜的居酒屋又不太适合他，思来想去到最后也只有便利店与他为伴。

在候场的时候总是没有什么事情好干，为了贴合人设，他的手机是跟另外两位同僚相似的，贴满了廉价水钻和立体贴纸的花哨外壳，这外壳是他最后的坚持，无论如何他也拒绝直接贴在手机机身上，只不过他给出的解释是这样的。

“如果日常也用一样的手机壳的话，会被粉丝认出来也不是没有可能性……不论是后辈被跟踪狂跟踪还是我被人发觉是伪娘…虽然后者可以变相变成卖点就是了。”

于是他成功地让三个人统一用上了可拆卸的手机壳。

不过藤丸还挺喜欢他挂在手机上的毛绒球，百无聊赖的时候他就会去蹂躏那颗已经跟最开始变了个色的绒球，当做某种消遣。于是今天在开始之前，他也坐在地下室混杂着空气清新剂、廉价香水和霉味的沙发上百无聊赖的看着各种有趣没趣的帖子和新闻。

他突然看到了有关于风俗业现下服务，他对这个行业没有什么固定的概念，如果有的话也不过是经常在新闻里能看见的第一牛郎采访之类的新闻。

如果保密性比较高的话，或许也是个不错的选择。他的脑袋里突然冒出了这么一句话，不知道是出于玩笑一样的想法或者是某些奇怪的心态作祟，他竟然没什么心理障碍的接受了这件事，仿佛他因为在这只有女性的空间里把自己也当成了女性一样。倒不是想要尝试，但觉得或许会很有趣，他收藏了这个帖子，或许某天心血来潮的时候会尝试一下也说不定。

倒不是不想改变，只是承担不起做出改变之后的代价而已，他并不想承认，所以自顾自地催眠自己只是喜欢按部就班的生活。明明是个看见美食推荐视频就想要去尝试，却因为工作性质的缘故而只能继续做便利店常客的家伙。

家附近的便利店店员跟他很熟，是个上了年纪的中年妇女，看起来很慈祥，会在他买关东煮的时候多给他一勺热汤，虽然仅此而已，更何况有时候等到他回家，关东煮的锅里就只剩下味道不怎么样的竹轮，或者有时候干脆连竹轮也没有，只剩下一点调味包调制的高汤了。

藤丸家的位置算不上太好，在轻轨旁边的老旧公寓楼里，他也不太能形容的出那究竟是个什么地方，有台信号不怎么好的电视，因为他有手机之后就基本上再也没打开过，连遥控器都被堆在了杂物下面成为失踪人口。有洗的不怎么干净的平底锅，原本天蓝色的锅边留下深色的油渍，也不见清理一次，反正用完了还是会脏，他不见得是个十分热爱家务的人。

演出服会统一清洗，这点他非常满意，于是公寓里那台工作时像是路过工地一样的滚筒洗衣机就足够他清洗自己本来就没几件的衣服了。他并没有什么高级的穿衣品味，不过是白衬衫或者优衣库的T恤而已，对他来说就连无印良品都算是压箱底的牌子了，但由于外套更加耐用，他倒是有两件深蓝色的外套和一条暖和的围巾。

那条围巾上甚至还沾了他没卸干净的粉底，不过他懒得去管。毕竟就算当时没卸干净，也会在洗脸的时候解决问题的。说到这件事，他又确实不得不做好面部清洁和保养，不然会被姑且算是经纪人的老板抱怨的。

四月份，晚上的气温不见得很高，藤丸刚下班，因为花粉症的缘故，藤丸其中一位同僚有些不太适合上台，他平白多了一天休假，天赐良机，他久违的得到了一次双休。虽然这种情况是要被扣工资的，但是鉴于他们组合最近的应收还不错，这个算不上太好心的老板也会有这样网开一面的时候。

藤丸突然觉得这纯属意外之喜的日子适合做些不一般的事情，他的脑子里突然跳出来了这么个想法，他想起了之前存在收藏夹里吃灰的“如何在网上预约风俗服务”。

起初他还觉得有些无所谓或是麻烦，但强烈的好奇心驱使着他实行这难能可贵的改变日常生活的计划。中午要去吃一直想吃的自助回转寿司，听说那一家的鰤鱼手握很不错，虽然他更喜欢金枪鱼或是鲷鱼，但毕竟难得，不如多吃一点。反正平日也有保持体重，难得的假期不如放肆一下好了。往常本来就就没有什么正常的休假，除了补眠之外只剩在人少的上班时间吃原本需要排长队的网红食品，虽然结果上来说都不见得非常满意就是。

在他思绪飘远的时候，发出的预约邮件得到了回复。

虽然只是例行公事的客套话，但他却莫名的感受到了不一般气氛，像是自己要做一件不得了的大事似的紧张了起来。

他本来想照着上面的联系电话发一条短讯，斟酌了片刻，却意外的先收到了对方的来信。

他询问了一些基本信息，之后又向藤丸表示不需要操心太多，只需要安心享受一个愉快的夜晚就好。这话在藤丸听起来总有些过于客套的感觉，又或者说这本来就是他的职业素养也说不定。

“明天见。”

他这么回了一句，藤丸有些恍惚的看着那条消息，有一瞬间以为自己真的在跟什么人恋爱也说不定。这确实有点奇怪，或许是因为这是个素未谋面的人而让他在印象里模糊的找到了一个他可以接受的对象，以至于产生了像是类似于做梦一般的幻想，就像是后辈每天对着大事务所的男明星花痴那样。不过出于各种原因，这当然是不可能的，如果他就这样被炒鱿鱼了，他可能会恨死自己。

莫名其妙的女性思维出现在脑内，等到藤丸反应过来的时候，他那没持续多久的脸红甚至都要从他脸上不见踪迹了，现在看起来就像是卸妆没卸干净时，淡淡的，在夜里根本分辨不出来的颜色。

他好好的洗了个澡，用了更多薄荷味的沐浴露，洗发水是橙子味的，只是最普通的柑橘香，等到明天晚上就会消失殆尽。

他躺在算不上软的床上，这时已经过了末班电车的时间，街道上还算安静，房间里的味道挥之不去，但没有安神作用的柑橘香可以给他的主人一点些微的慰藉。

“啊…希望会顺利啊。”

因为工作的缘故，钱包里倒是让他还剩下些用来挥霍的余裕，毕竟这种事情或许也就只有一次，大概。

出乎意料的，藤丸居然早就等在了他们约好的地点前，千鸟渊的夜樱在东京也能算得上一景，现在又正是赏樱季，尽管今天是工作日，但游人依然算不上少。这时候还不算晚，只是太阳快要落山的程度，连路灯都还没亮起来，站在一众老年游客中的他也稍显得格格不入了些。

野营啊，还真是不错的选择……距离六点半还有些时间，他百无聊赖地在约定的地点周围徘徊，目黑川两侧的樱花开得很好，他虽然每年都能看到漂亮的照片，自己亲眼看到的时候却又觉得没有照片那么好看，终究是做过后期的照片吧？

他站在步道的路灯下，有夜风吹过，难得的见到了这时候不一定能得见的樱吹雪，却也让他打了个喷嚏。一旁赏樱的游人发出感叹，可他却突然觉得自己不太适合这个地方，浪漫过头，跟自己格格不入。

他的手机震动了一下，却有个人在他低头拿手机的时候站在了他面前。他本就心想这应当是那个人给自己发的短讯，面前站着的不速之客肯定是素未谋面却让自己莫名带上好感的人，却还是在抬头的时候愣住了。

“晚上好。”

他用低沉温和的声线跟自己打招呼，听起来有些外国口音，藤丸以为自己认错了，或者是他认错了也说不定，这种人不应当是那种职业，就像自己现在看起来只不过是个普通的大学生，而不是什么女装地下偶像。

“啊，晚上好！”

藤丸突然反应过来似乎有哪里不对，甚至连声音都有些变调，还好他已经保持本音有小半天了，没有显得过于奇怪。

“是，唐泰斯先生吧……？”

“叫我爱德蒙就可以了，立香。”

藤丸实则有些不太适应这样被人亲切的称呼，自从他独自一人之后，就几乎没有人会叫他立香了，后辈们喜欢叫他的艺名，虽然也是从立香的本名换化的读法，但突然这么一下还真让他有些不好意思。

“……嗯，呃，我稍微有些不习惯有人叫我立香，爱德蒙…先生。”

他眨了眨眼睛，有些不知所措的看向落满樱花的步道，深吸了一口气之后稍微恢复了一些。对方表示理解的笑了一声，又再次开口。

“那么，立香君。吃过晚饭了吗？有什么想吃的呢。”

他显眼的有些过分了，银白色的头发，不知道是染色还是本色，金色的瞳孔，不像是戴了美瞳，毕竟美瞳这种东西藤丸清楚得很，他甚至被动的学会了如何分辨美瞳的品牌，有好闻的味道，应该是某种香水。

“啊…我也不知道，你有什么推荐吗？”

“如果你不介意的话，我会挑选一些味道清淡的食物…”

藤丸斟酌再三，还是选择了寿司，尽管还是中午那家店的另一间分店，但有人跟自己一起吃饭的感觉非常奇妙，学生时代好像距离自己有一段距离了，从大学开始他就习惯独来独往，现在更是因为工作的原因，他分的太开，甚至觉得工作时的自己和其他时间的自己是两个不同的人。

藤丸懵懵懂懂的被爱德蒙带着走，像是高中女生被鬼迷了心窍一样的带进了一家情侣酒店。他也说不上紧张或是羞耻，只是浑身上下每一个关节都僵硬得不知道何处安放，暧昧的灯光让他仿佛回到了他常呆的地下室，他当然也见过其他人像现在的他一样被带出门去。

对方确实很会聊天，看出来自己避而不谈职业的问题便再也没问，只可惜平日也没什么好聊的事情，最开始藤丸还会问对方两三个问题，之后又觉得不太好意思就没再开口了。他们就这样安静的走着，倒让藤丸觉得有些不好意思，直到他进了除了灯光和一些用品之外比较普通的房间之后，才试探性的问了那男人一句。

“我……是不是比较没趣？”

“倒也不是，但我想你应当在你的工作上投入了很多心血，不然也不会除此之外什么也说不出来吧。”

那个男人熟练的用随身带的发绳扎起了那头稍微有些长的银色卷发，依然带着礼貌的笑意询问藤丸。

“你先还是我先？”

“啊，抱歉，什么？”

“我是指，洗澡。”

藤丸的脸唰的就红了，虽然他总觉得自己不该这样，但又觉得并无不妥，只是他的进展快了些。藤丸纠结了一会儿，最后还是决定自己先去。他磨磨蹭蹭的进了浴室，看到里面放好的浴袍和其他用品，思索着自己是否要认真的洗个头发或者好好洗洗脸，甚至于是否需要刷牙这种事情都思考了一遍，当然，到最后除了洗头发之外，他全都认认真真的做了全套。

廉价的一次性牙膏在嘴巴里留下了浓到发苦的薄荷味，在跟湿润的发尾奋斗时，他突然发现有个视线在看着自己，没什么别的意味，就是纯粹的打量而已，当然，他早就习惯了接受这种视线，握手会或者其他活动的时候，总能收到这样那样的视线，虽然他也不确定到底有多少人知道自己其实是男扮女装，但也许有时候正是因为被看穿了，所以才会收到更多这样或带着恶意或不带感情的视线吧。

“嗯…很好看？”

他承认这句话没过脑子，说出来之后他就后悔了，刚想解释却发现对方用上了一种有些暧昧的眼神看着自己，甚至还笑了一声。

“如果你想要我夸你，那就是好看，如果你不想，我就会说你身体健康，锻炼的不错。”

“我猜肯定不少人说你没趣。”

“正相反，立香君，你可以认为你是比较特别的那一个，我在面对其他人的时候大多数不是这样的。”

藤丸有些明白了，又有些不明白，他把这说法跟自己在营业时会对前来握手但却总感觉有些奇怪想法的，他不太喜欢的人保持笑容，充满活力类比，他礼貌的回给对方一个笑容，甚至不带半点厌恶感情，称得上灿烂的那种。

“那…谢谢你的喜欢？”

在谈话之余，男人已经进了洗澡间，隔音效果不见得很好，水声响起之后他们也能交流，但藤丸并不是什么好奇宝宝，他没有更多要问的了。现在他试探的躺在了床上，灯光昏暗，望向窗外时仿佛回到了没开灯的事务所，莫名的手脚不协调感让他不适地滚了两圈，直到最后他又像尸体一样直挺挺的躺在了床上。

虽然一直在转移话题，但毕竟还是不能忘记本来都目地，这是自己的选择，对方只不过拿钱办事，要是自己显得不情愿，反而会让对方难办吧。为什么当初会想要去做这种事呢？藤丸百思不得其解，毕竟他向来是个对性欲没什么需求的人。

当初他觉得自己没有兴趣上女人，上男人也许更是同理，他见过那种照片，说不定找来的人还没有自己更像个风俗业者，于是他最后选择了这最后一个选项，究其原因，在这种事情里面找方便是个很奇怪的想法，但他确实认为自己只需要躺着享受就好，十分方便。

洗澡间的水声差点把他的思绪带远，于是等到爱德蒙出来的时候，就在床上看见了一个挺直的，迷迷糊糊，像是已经睡着了的男孩。他差点笑出声来，甚至觉得之前做过的无数种假设都是无稽之谈，他把藤丸想的太复杂了一点，也许他其实就是什么也不知道，出于好奇才会找上他呢。

“藤丸君，我们并不是来这里睡觉的吧？”

他凑了上去，轻轻拍了拍藤丸的脸颊。

“啊，对，对不起，我在听到水声的时候会比较容易入睡……”

藤丸意识到男人就这样凑到他面前来了，他吓得想退，却不知道往哪退，因为他躺在床上无处可躲。

“在此之前，我想再确认一遍，藤丸君。”

昏暗的灯光下，男人的眼睛像是猫科动物似的，比想象中的明亮一点点，藤丸不知道他要问什么，他好像不太喜欢被控制，他不确定，毕竟他第一次被人这样压在床上。

“你是第一次，没错吧？虽然我不应该问这样的问题，但你确定要把第一次交给我吗。”

他猜得出对方估计对于这件事没什么准备，但他并不是没有见过抱着好奇心前来的客人，藤丸只算是其中比较不在状态的一个。他并不习惯于这么问，但却在对上他的时候多此一举地问出了这样的问题，因为他甚至怀疑他给出的年龄是否跟他看起来的年龄不太对得上号。

“是，是……嗯，没事。”

大概没事，这种事情总不能在这里打退堂鼓。他也不知道他在坚持些什么东西，但这个发展并没有让他感到实质上的不适应，虽然“至少比那些油腻男人好太多了“这种想法也没正常到哪里去，也许他本来就算不上正常。

“我相信你。”

藤丸笑了笑，并不像往常那种千篇一律的标准笑容，只是弯起嘴角的程度而已。

“但我什么都不知道，要麻烦你了。”

“麻烦么…这是我的工作，客人。”

男人的手抚上了藤丸的脸颊，轻轻的摩挲一下，甚至让藤丸产生了他想要给自己一个晚安吻的错觉，但这当然是不太可能的事情。被人轻轻抚摸的感觉让他忍不住扭动身体，有些痒，他本来想说点什么，但他也不是完全不懂这时候应当怎么做，于是他乖巧的有点过分的接受了这带着极强烈暗示意味的抚摸。

“为什么会打耳洞？”

男人的手在藤丸的耳垂处轻轻滑动，另一只手却在不断向下，他很好的安抚了藤丸的紧张情绪，可现在身下的男孩又像个任人摆布的人偶，如果不告诉他怎么做，他就会一动不动的任人摆布。奇怪，分明是他找来的自己，现在却像是被自己强迫了似的。

“嗯……这也是工作需要…”

“有趣的工作。”

男人的手沿着他的锁骨往下，指腹轻轻按压胸口的凸起，足够轻柔的动作让藤丸不适应的动了动。他刚想说些什么，对方就像是读懂了他似的用另一只手的拇指按住他的嘴唇，柔软湿润，似乎有涂唇膏的习惯。

“放轻松，虽然终究会有一些不适应，但相较而言…哈，你会喜欢的，大概。”

藤丸的眼睛很漂亮，此时因为被撩拨了之后蒙上了一层水雾，有些迷茫的望着面前的男人，毕竟他从没经历过这种事情，这时候脑子迷糊起来就变得更可爱了些。他紧张的抓住身下的床单，被敏锐的男人察觉，腾开搭在他脸上的手，撬开他攥紧的手拉到他耳畔，变成十指相扣的姿势。

藤丸这样的人确实有些少见，乖的过头，甚至没有一点自己找的是个风俗服务的自觉。

身体被人这么亲密而带有指向性的抚摸让他不知所措，男人的手在不断往下，在他的肚脐上逡巡着的手指继续前进，来到了他平日都不多关注的部位。

藤丸在对方碰到这里的时候发出了不同于往常的惊声，男人听到后露出了意味深长的表情，低下头来亲了亲他的额头。

“别怕。”

这跟自慰比起来要刺激得多，更何况他并不经常这么做，单单是这样轻柔的抚慰就足够让藤丸脸颊通红。陌生的快感让他下意识的发出了羞耻的声音，他有些想捂住自己的嘴巴，因为刚才他甚至管不住自己发出了往日工作时会发出的，更像女性嗓音的调子。

这不妥，因为他不想告诉男人自己的职业，又觉得对方或许已经能猜到了。他确实足够信任对方了，虽然没有专门了解过这种事情，但这样刺激的感官让身体忍不住想要更多，也许是出于人类的本能，当然了，他不喜欢这种本能。

藤丸条件反射地并拢双腿，但对方并没有如他所愿停下手上的动作，反而有些强硬的按住了他的大腿，像是安抚实则是撩拨的在大腿内侧上下抚摸。藤丸有些不适应的被迫打开了双腿，试图用一点点反抗拒绝他无止境的撩拨，却换回对方一声得逞的笑声。

他趁机卡进了身下人的两腿之间，虽然动作依然温柔，却让藤丸觉得他似乎失去了一丝耐心。

“……爱，爱德蒙先生……”

“嗯？怎么了，立香君。”

男人有些低沉的声音让藤丸有些迷茫，虽然他不讨厌，但有些太慢了——对，他竟然开始觉得对方太磨蹭了，甚至连身体都擅作主张的开始表达不满，虽然这种不满的来源是他做了太久的心理建设却还只到这一步而已。

“……嗯，不，不，没什么。”

他嘴上这么说着，但因为身体的出卖，老道的男人早就明白是怎么回事了。有些无知却无畏且心急，还真是个可爱的客人。他本想让藤丸先用这种温和的方法高潮一次好让他彻底放松下来，现在却改了想法，他也不知道为什么，却觉得对方并不会在结束之后对此表示不满。

毕竟这确实是难得的体验。

他顺手从床头拿来了润滑用的液体，装在细长嘴的瓶子里，这种一次性用品总会做成方便使用的形状，还很适合藤丸这样的新手。或许在某些情况下没有被开发的身体能给人带来更多的征服欲，但至少在现在，对于他来说也不能算得上什么好事。

男人的手慢慢滑到后穴的位置去了，藤丸试着吞咽不存在的唾液，却只换来喉结无用的滚动。藤丸刚才所有的不耐烦就这么烟消云散，他现在又紧张起来了。

从没被开发过的地方被人打开让他有些不好意思，虽然他本不该有这种情绪才是。一点点异物感，之后是冰凉的液体进入体内，有些不舒服，但还能接受。然后应该是手指，有了润滑之后的后穴比想象中的乖顺一些，虽然进入得艰难，到不至于进行不下去。

“如果疼了，可以告诉我。”

“不，只是…有点奇怪……”

他自己都没意识到自己不知道什么时候被人引导着屈起了双腿，这样的角度更让他觉得有些怪异，虽然假扮女人的时间算不上短，但在这种事情上他似乎并没有什么特别的自觉。身体似乎逐渐接受了这种开拓，虽然自己一句话也没说，但对方似乎总能在自己完全适应之前增加难度让自己陷入一种怪异的循环中，好像永远没有尽头似的不断从不适应到接受，直到某次深入时，他突然像是触电了似的发出尖细的呻吟，身体不听使唤的痉挛了一下，让他陷入了短暂的意识空白。

虽然进程缓慢，但藤丸的反应确实很可爱——好吧，实际上对待初学者就应当如此，他这么做的次数不见得很少。

确实不疼，因为那根本不能算是疼，而且其他更让他羞于启齿的感觉，但也许对于目前的状况来说，这在正常不过，甚至天经地义，但他却在这个时候后悔了起来，虽然没什么理由，但实在不好叫停。

也许他不喜欢这种被人控制的感觉，他自己都不太清楚。

但那家伙似乎像是抓住了自己的弱点一样，身体里的手指不属于自己，自然不会根据自己的意愿行动，于是他就这样被人带着恶趣味的折磨着，按压深处敏感的软肉，直到他忍不住叫停，却因为被快感冲昏了头脑，一下子用他平日里那女性化的声线没什么威胁性的让他停下来。

“呜，喂，你这…！给我，啊，停下！”

-“……哈，确实可以让你休息一会儿，但这样就受不了了，接下来你又该怎么办呢？立香。”

因为刚才的刺激，藤丸的眼底带上了水雾，他发出了带着疑问的音节，却再没敢开口说话。男人伸出手取来了什么，如果在他清醒的时候，他肯定能知道这家伙正在干些什么，但可惜，被快感弄得晕头转向的人并不能好好的理解现在的状况。

直到体内被更加过分的东西进入了之后他才反应过来究竟是什么情况。

“哎！啊，等，等等……”

藤丸吓得不轻，他的脑子宕机了一会儿，又突然转过了弯来。男人倒也真的非常配合他，真的维持着这仅仅只进入了头部的姿势，等着他之后要说的话。可脑袋转过弯来的藤丸却又拉不下脸来叫他继续做下去，僵持了几秒钟之后，初学者终究还是败下阵来，用不知道何时被抬起来的双腿蹭了蹭他，他觉得这样对方就能明白自己的意思了。

结果坏心眼的家伙还在装傻，甚至带着无辜又迷惑的语气问他怎么了。

“……你，你…没，你动…动吧……”

于是体内的硬物进到了之前手指未曾达到的地方，当然，对方并不会就这样放弃继续折磨他的敏感点，因快感而翘起的性器因为体位的缘故抵在了藤丸唯一有点软肉的腹部，若有似无的双重快感让他彻底迷失了方向。

藤丸漂亮的蓝色眼睛有些失神的望着天花板，他的身体被一个刚认识没多久的男人进入，再不断贯穿。这当然算不上什么好事，如果被人知道了，或许还会有其他风险。看似理亏而不好意思叫停的背后则是他真正的想法，虽然这种想法十分无厘头，但他有时候也想过个不那么按部就班的生活，只是这种方法大概是过激了些，但也算不上坏。

快感确实能麻痹大脑，至少藤丸现在不会再想太多其他东西了，至于那些抗拒的表现，那只是出于本能的反应而已，他当然希望能够继续下去。

当然，这也有副作用，从刚才被男人恶趣味地逼出更为尖细的女音之后，对方就在不断地折腾自己，让自己继续发出那种羞耻的声音来。他突然觉得这人没什么敬业精神，怪不得价格不是最贵的那个，但又觉得自己在这种事情上纠结也没意思，毕竟他不可能在顾客反馈上写他虐待自己，而且这只是让他得到更多快感的方式而已。

有一点倒是没说错，只需要把身体交给他，剩下的一切都不需要自己操心。

这样的姿势虽然不会让藤丸感到难受，毕竟在练习的时候也需要柔韧性训练，但在高潮的时候会让他凹陷的小腹沾满自己的精液。他想让对方换个姿势，可他的嘴里除了呻吟已经吐不出什么多余的话来了，好像多说几个字都能咬到舌头似的。男人进入的又快又狠，但算不上粗暴，藤丸的脑袋一片空白，他只想快点结束，但对方却完全没有要停的意思，这样的姿势确实有些不舒服，但快感上头的时候想要让身体听从自己的意愿是件十分困难的事情。

但世事不总能如他所愿，高潮来得不算突然，但也算足够刺激的体验了，毕竟他甚至是完全靠后穴的刺激就让自己射了出来，相较于用手更加过分了些。也许乘人之危用在自己面前这个男人身上十分合适，刚经历高潮的身体十分敏感，而对方压根没打算给他喘息的时间，而是继续深入了几次，把他整个人捞了起来，变成面对面拥抱的姿势，射在了他的体内。

当然，这感觉并不明显，男人在开始之前就做好了准备，不过事已至此，藤丸也懒得再多动一根手指了，软软的靠在男人怀里，意识回流的过程中却突然发觉，自己似乎从来没有被人这样拥抱过。

“辛苦了，立香君。”

来自男人的吻落在了他的眼角，姑且算得上负责的男人为他清理干净身上残留的痕迹，虽然浴室有点拥挤，但在这之后，对方确实没有再做过任何其他的动作。

他还有些迷茫，也许这就是所谓的贤者时间，连脑袋都一片空白。他看看正在穿衣服的男人，张了张口，却又不知道该说些什么，反倒是对方看他在看自己，熟练的从外衣口袋里拿出了一张名片。

上面写的是他的联系电话和名字。简单的黑色卡片，简短的文字是烫银的，倒是完全不像做这种工作的人。

“当然，如果想找我聊天或者是别的什么也非常欢迎，上门服务不仅仅只有——这种服务而已。”

“啊，哎，啊…好，好的。”

他有些迷茫的接过名片，又点了点头。他甚至不记得刚才究竟发生了些什么，也许是不愿意回忆，又或者是单纯的有些难以启齿。最下一行是一个地址，不出意料的位于歌舞伎町，但藤丸对于这些并不了解，他也不会真的跑到那里去只为了找一个认识没多久的人，就算他甚至把第一次交给了这个家伙。

“那么，期待我们的下一次见面？”

“……你怎么，肯定我会再来找你。”

“我猜的。”


End file.
